(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a display device having the same.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are one of the widely used flat panel displays today. A liquid crystal display has two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed between the panels. In the liquid crystal display, voltages are applied to the field generating electrodes so as to generate an electric field over the liquid crystal layer, and the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined by the electric field. Accordingly, the polarization of incident light is controlled, thereby performing image display.
Liquid crystal displays with various structures have been developed to enhance their display quality, for example by increasing the aperture ratio, reducing RGB gamma distortions, preventing the leakage of light, etc.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.